taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Masked Warrior
A mysterious warrior that wears a tiger mask to hide her face. She is suspected to be Rai's mom. Appearance She wears a yellow tiger mask, white pants, boots, a white shirt, gloves, and a yellow chestplate. Attatched to the chestplate is a ragged black-and-red cape. She also bears a card case and a Tigeroid Activator. She has long brown hair. Personality The Masked Warrior is prone to using constructive critcism on Rai, but does seem to care about him enough to tell him. She also seems to really not want anyone to find out who she really is. Biography First Meetings In episode 6, Hidden Powers, right after Rai exclaims that it's leftover night, it shows the Masked Warrior standing on top of the tree where Sena, Hak, and Finn found the card. In episode 7, An Ocean of Trouble, Rai thinks that he can easily beat Luka underwater, but finds out that he can't. Luka is about to pulverize him via Jah the Pierce character when something quickly moves him out of the way. In another corrider of the ship, the Masked Warrior is seen kneeling next to Rai. When Rai asks how she knows his name, she responds saying that she knows all about him, including his greatest weaknesses. She is explaining to Rai how he needs to combine his power with that of others when Luka attacks once again with Jah, saying, "I don't know who you are, but you're in my way, and that's not a good place to be." She then parries the attack using Riu the Flowing character. She says that she won't show her face, but she will show her cards. She then uses Pom, the Foam character, which beats Luka's sword attack. She then gives Rai the card, and orders him back to the Tiger Airship. When Rai wants to stay with her, she says, "Your team needs this card," which makes Rai mad because she used his own words against him. He then swims away. In the ship, the masked warrior runs away from Luka, who is calling her a coward. He then attacks her with Tsu, the water card, to attack her. She narrowly avoids it. Luka summons a water monster, which she even more narrowly avaoids, saying to herself, "Keep going! He, just needs, a little, more, time!" Then, the ship goes of balance. It turns out that it was her plan to shift the wreck, buying Rai time. She somehow manages to escape. In episode 10, Fly, Rai!, right after Rai realises that his mom isn't waiting for him at home, and that she truly is dead, and runs away, the Masked Warrior is seen watching from a tree. Later, on the Dragonoid warship, Garnia is about to smash Rai when a voice calls out, "Tai Chi Riu! Deflect!" saving Rai. The Masked Warrior then steps out from behind a pillar, chatising him for throwing away his cards and activator like that. When Rai asks her how she knew, she tosses him two cards, telling him never to use them again. The cards are Byung, Army, and Whoo, Wings. She is surprised when he activates Byung, though. He did it, she thinks. Rai's more powerful than I thought. He can summon an entire army with just a single card. Rai then asks her what Whoo does. She tells him, "Whoo is the Wings symbol. It lets you grow wings and fly." After At the end of the episode, she is seen watching from the top of the waterfall. Under A Convergence In episode 16, Scream of a Dream, Rai is about to be squished by the Nightmare Monster when the Masked Warrior jumps out of nowhere, picks him up, and jumps away. She is seen holding him in her arms. In Rai's dream, he had decided that everything was just a dream when a voice tells him to wake up. Startled, Rai looks into the mirror, and sees two faces: his own, and the Masked Warrior, except he didn't see her face, but her mask. He asks what she wants. She tells him that knowledge of the Tai Chi comes the heart, and that if he focuses his energies, he can overcome any obstacle. She then lectures him about how he can't stay in his dream of the past. Rai wakes up, and asks if he's awake. The Masked Warrior tells him that he's awake, but the nightmare isn't over. When Rai demands the reason why she keeps on helping him, she sharply tells him tha there's no time to explain. Then, the Nightmare Monster trys to squish the two of them. They jump in opposite directions, and the Masked Warrior throws Rai Gok, the Discover card. She says to him, "Don't give up, Rai. You can achieve anything if you don't give in to fear." This causes his eyes to widen. From a rooftop, she tells them not to celebrate yet when Rai uses Gok on the Nightmare Monster. She then orders Rai and Finn to work together to destroy the monster. Once the monster and the convergence are finished, the Masked Warrior quietly congratulates Rai, and jumps away. Back on the Tiger Airship, the Chasers, minus Rai, are in the control room, complaining about their dreams. Hak comments, "We would've been sunk if it wasn't for that mystery warrior. It's almost like she's a ghost: there one minute, and gone the next. Seems like whenever Rai's in trouble, the warrior shows up. It almost seems like the two of them have some sort of super-special connection or something." Finn looks somewhat confused. On the deck, Rai is pondering. "Don't give up, Rai. You can achieve anything if you don't give in to fear," is what the Masked Warrior told him, and, in his dream, his mom tells him, "You can achieve anything if you don't give in to fear, Rai, so never give up." Same idea, different people... he thinks. Unless... ''Rai then looks up, and gasps. Sneaking Around the Bases In episode 23, Operation Dragon Strike Part 1, a Dragonoid Warship is seen flying towards the Luftdrake. It engages its landing gear, and the Masked Warrior is seen jumping off a wheel. Later, when Emporer Diga is calling Meeska, the Masked Warrior is seen spying at the door. When he is done speaking with the emporer, Meeska notices the Masked Warrior spying in a group of columns. He attacks her with Kuik, the Hit card. She barely escapes through the door, which is destroyed. "He was hurt, but he got away. Who could he be?" Meeska says to himself, mistaking the Masked Warrior for a guy. He orders Garnia and Luka to hunt "him" down. The Masked Warrior is walking in a hallway when she runs into Luka. "You again," he says. She turns around. Garnia is behind her. She is about to be captured when she releases a smoke bomb. She escapes behind a panel into a secret passageway, a part of the Luftdrake that Luka and Garnia didn't know about. Luka then states, "He's no ordinary enemy." Later, she is seen using a wall to help her walk. "I have to... warn Rai... before it's... too late!" she says weakly. In episode 24, Operation Dragon Strike Part 2, the Masked Warrior is seen peeking out at a doorway, up at the rock where the Tiger Airshp is stranded. Later, Finn is almost done fixing the ship when a voice calls out, "Time is running out!" The Chasers turn around to see the Masked Warrior. When Rai asks why she's there, she tells them, "Your fellow Tigeroids are in grave danger. You have to warn them. Fast!" She then tells them how Meeska planted Boong, the Destruction charachter, in th Luftdrake, and how that when it goes off, the entire facility will explode. However, Tori, Donha, and Sena don't believe her. When Sena demands to know who she really is, she says that she can't. When Sena demands why not, the response is, "I can't tell you that either," causing the Chasers to "blow up". However, Rai, Hak, and Finn testify in her favor. Then, the Masked Warrior tells Sena that she understands the suspiscion, but they have to belive her on this as time is running out. This, and the fact that the others trust her, causes Sena to trust her. When the Chasers agree to help her, she tells them that she's already waiting for him there. She then dissapears, and Hak tells them that she used Jyun, then Notify character, and that it was only an image of her. Back on the Luftdrake, the Masked Warrior faints, saying that there's not much time. Later, right after Rai broke th seal, the Masked Warrior wakes up to the Tigeroid airships leaving. She gets up. "I'm sure of it now," she says to herself, "Rai '''is' the one!" In episode 26, Gate to Destiny, General Aidan and Komorka walk out of the Command Room of the Tigeroid Base. Sena and the other Chasers, along with Hannah, walk up to them. Sena asks if they're gonna let Rai go. Then Tori and the others pipe in saying that it's all the Masked Warrior's fault because she gave him the card. Komorka then tells them the truth about Rai's lineage. Later, Rai is moping in his cell when General Zushen shows up. Unknowingly, he lets Rai on to a huge secret: Rai's part Dragonoid. General Zushen is surprised to learn that Rai never knew. Rai hangs his head and angrily says that his parents never told him anything. After Zushen and Hannah leave, Rai angrily throws himself against the floor, saying that he can't be part Dragonoid when a new thought occurs to him: from which parent did he get the Dragonoid DNA? After Rai had been sentenced to death, the Masked Warrior knocks the guard out and unlocks the door. Rai begins to complain that she's the reason why he was in jail. She tells him to head to the gate to Sunh, and that she'll cause a distaction. Rai is halfway out of the cell when he pauses, remembering something. He turns around and asks if she's his mother, and if the reason why she never told him anything was because she was a Dragonoid. She hesitates, then says that he shouldn't be doing something as pointless as wondering about his mom when Meeska is at large. Rai angrily replies that he'll someday learn the truth about her. He then runs away. Komorka and General Aidan are walking in a hallway when she stops. General Aidan asks if somethig's wrong. She says no, but that they have "a visitor." Category:Rai Category:Masked